Later
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: You have to read to find out!


Oh wow, I haven't done one of these intros in a long time, say three years. I recently just finished watching _K_ and I nearly cried! Like I could feel my eyes ache when they start to tear up. Glad I didn't and as the credits scrolled through, I wondered what if they had inserted a scene like this to follow just to give us a better picture and I am sure you all have thought of the same thing but I have my own take. Enjoy! Please eat it up deliciously!

* * *

**Later**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

**"NEKO! You need to learn how to eat vegetables!"** Kuroh yelled at the creature picking at her food.

**"But _I _want** **meat!" **She argued back, putting emphasis on herself.

**"No! We are tight for cash and I can't go spending all of my hard earned money on meat alone. Besides if I did, I wouldn't be able to pay rent on this house and the utility bills."** The raven hair snapped back. **"Besides, I managed to cook them in some beef flavored stock. Be grateful that I masked the smell and the taste."**

She pouted and gingerly picked up a carrot. **"But it won't have the texture of meat."**

**"Just eat it already! The price of meat has gone up by a few hundred yen and there was a drop on the produce."** Kuroh shoveled some rice into his mouth.

She hesitated, smelling the thinly sliced carrot that had turned to an unnatural color of light brown, it smelled of beef. Sticking her pink tongue out, she licked it, beef flavored. Then took a bite. The entire slice tasted of beef, no icky veggie flavor at all. Neko chewed it and swallowed.

**"Oh yummy!"** She began to eat all of her beef flavored and cooked vegetables.

**"I sliced them as thin as possible so the flavor can permeate all the way through."**

**"I wonder, what would Shiro think if he saw us arguing like this?"** The topic took an instant sharp turn.

**"He would just stare then laugh but I think he would commend you on eating something else besides meat and rice."** Kuroh rested his chop sticks, the tips hovering above the grilled tofu.

**"Isn't about time that we..."** The question trailed off.

**"Yeah, to the highest point we will go and talk to him."** Silence enveloped the room.

They ate quietly then put the left overs away and washed the dishes.

Wrapping a scarf around their necks, they left. Kuroh's katana fastened at his hip and Neko carrying a red umbrella, the house locked up and the front light left on. They climbed the hill that the house sat at the base, night had fallen and it was cold, Kuroh helped Neko up in some tight spots and they soon made it to the top. They looked at the brightest star.

**"Hello Shiro. How's it going?"** Neko began to talk like old friends. **"Guess what? I ate vegetables today, Kuroh, he sliced them real thin, then cooked them in some beef stock and you know what? They didn't taste like vegetables. They were really yummy!"** She talked animatedly about the day. **"And its getting to be real cold here, snow will soon start to fall."**

**"Hey, Shiro. Hurry up and get back here, if you don't how am I going to keep this girl on track."** He earned a silent hiss. **"Your clansmen are waiting. Also, if you don't want to be cooking rice all the time up there, then return, I'll fix you the biggest feast. I have been putting a little money aside for that day. I'll cook you hot pot, seamed rice, fish, name it and I will make it for you."** He smiled. **"I am moving up fast in this restaurant that I work at, maybe a month or two to go and I'll be Head Chef there. Maybe between the three of us, I'll treat us with one of the house dishes and cook it."**

They quietly watched the star twinkle, Neko was the first to fall asleep, reverting into her kitten form and curling up on Kuroh's lap. Her soft purr came from him scratching her head. Then when it was one past midnight, Kuroh stood up, tucking the umbrella under one arm and cautiously holding Neko in his other, he began the descent back down the hill.

**"You know what? You two talking about food all the time, every single night for five years straight is making me hungry."** A voice called out from behind and Kuroh stopped, his eyes widening, Neko's kitten eyes popped awake. **"Well, we can have the feast today, can't we?"**

A soft glowing silver light filled the hill top and Kuroh turned, out from the light walked a familiar form, white hair, pale salmon eyes, and a smile. Large and aloft. Neko couldn't believe it. In one bound, she flew through the air and into familiar arm's, she scurried up onto the shoulder and rubbed the pale cheek **"Shiro?"** She earned a soft smile. **"Oh Shiro!"** Instantly she reverted to human form and latched onto him in a hug, tears streaming down her face, her mismatched eyes burying into the shirt. **"Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!"** Her bell's rang with each shiver.

**"Shiro..."** Kuroh stood there, a gaped, stunned.

**"Well, how about it _wife_? You going to cook me that feast like you promised?"** He propped his hands up on his hips.

**"How about I cut that tongue of yours out?"** He partially drew his blade but stopped. **"For a King, your an idiot to make your vassal's wait for so long."**

**"Yeah, yeah."** He stroked Neko's soft hair to calm her then took a deep breath, **"I'm home."** The smile returned, it was stupid like usual.

**"Welcome home, Shiro!"** Neko gave a big hug.

**"Welcome home, Shiro."** Kuroh held out his hand and earned a shake.

**"Now...oh...its snowing."** He looked up and soft glowing snow of silver flitted from the sky.

They admired the silent welcoming home message.

**"Lets go home!"**

The trio left the hill top, holding hands to return home, the place they all belonged as best friends and as King and clansmen. A single red umbrella keeping the snow off of them.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it, cause this is how I truly believed how it should have ended.

Please

Like

Fav

Follow

and

Review.

-I nearly cried during this writing. It was so freaking touching! T_T Now I am crying.- lol

I love you guys! **LATERS!**


End file.
